Let Me See What You Have
by CretianStar
Summary: Debbie Jellinsky survived and she's still part of the Addams Clan.


A/N: The inspiration from a video (might have been a Vine), and if you google the title of this story it will come up. Promise, you can't watch it just once, and it sparked off this story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Let me see what you have!"

"A knife!"

"Noo!"

Debbie ran after her small blonde haired child with a speed she didn't know she had at her age. Sure she wasn't old, but a brush with electrocution had not been kind to her body and on occasions she ached, right now though those aches had vanished as she tore after her toddler.

That's right, Debbie had a child. Debbie Jellinsky had had a child, and not only that, but the blonde demon running amok was an Addams baby. She was now technically Deborah Addams, but that was a story she would tell after she caught her crazy son.

"Give that to me right now young man." She hurled herself after her tearaway child, watching as he lapped the fetid swimming pool again, nimbly twisting out of his mother's grip. He wasn't quite prepared for his father though. Luciano Addams had seen his wife's mad dash for their youngest son and had headed him off at the pass.

"Chimera Addams we've discussed this, hand over the knife." Luciano swept the small boy up in his arms, dodging the swipes of the blade and fixed his son with a stare that had wilted flowers before. Sulking, Chimera handed over his new toy, turned to his panting mother and dipped his head in apology. "Kiss your mama sorry." Luciano pushed and the little boy leaned out of his arms towards Deborah and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek.

"Okay terror, off you go." She hummed, watching with a small smile as her youngest child wriggled his way free of his father's grip and ran off to join his siblings.

"Ah sweet one." Luciano wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the corner of her mouth. "The knife belongs to Pubert by the way." Debbie shook her head at her husband's words but noted that the blade did indeed belong to her nephew.

Deborah Addams was a different reality to the one she had plotted many, many moons ago.

After her brief stint with the dodgy wiring of the Addams Manor, she had found herself coming round in a sanatorium straight from a Victorian nightmare. It was not Fester who stood next to her bed, but a beautiful man with dark hair, wicked eyes and a smile that made her melt.

Debbie had never felt anything like it.

It would transpire that the Addams clan had moved her into Luciano's care while she recovered, for which she was grateful. When said Addams clan had turned up to see her after a few weeks, Morticia had seen the emotions written across Debbie's face and had taken both Gomez and Fester aside. Although Fester had been somewhat despondent at Debbie's feelings for Doctor Addams, and had wailed and bemoaned his loveless fate for a few months, he soon found a much more agreeable wife in Dementia. A happily ever after if ever there was one.

Of course, it hadn't been plain sailing for Debbie, now safely ensconced in the San with Doctor Addams. Because she had forgotten that he was an Addams, and there wasn't a single normal branch of the Addams family tree, instead the man she had fallen head over heels for was actually a murderous medical man. The brief moment soon after the Addams had left her, where she had come to this realisation was when Luciano was set on disembowelling her, like he had done so often in the past. But she had put her foot down and reminded him of her Addams ties. Instead, the pair had fought like wildcats in her room in his attic, there had been screaming, scratching and bloodshed, in fact there was still a knife hole in the plasterboard to remind them of their fight, but they had come through it. Passionately come through it, Amelia Addams had undoubtedly been conceived after that murder attempt.

It was also the moment that Luciano had truly fallen in love with Debbie Jellinsky, when he had seen her vicious side; she hadn't fought to save herself, she had then fought to kill him instead. He was reminded that she had skilfully dispatched many of her husbands and lovers and he had fallen head over heels for the wild woman that had pinned him to his slab.

Now as Deborah settled herself back into a chair and that first fight felt like a lifetime ago. Her life had changed in a way she had never prepared for, she only had to look around the room to realise that.

She accepted a smoking cocktail from Joel Glicker-Addams and watched the gentle chaos in front of her. Granted the majority of the chaos was caused her offspring; Chimera, now de-bladed was in the midst of a fight with his brother Nero. Pubert was flirting with Amelia which made Luciano frown, but before he could interrupt, Debbie tugged on his hand shook her head.

"But darling…" He protested.

"Don't be silly love, Gomez will keep an eye on them." She cocked her head towards the patriarch who's moustache was twitching in the teenagers direction. Finally Debbie spied her younger daughter, Eve sat with Morticia, the pair of them reading something written by Aunt Laborgia. She wanted to close her eyes, but she had learnt not to do that in the company of the Addams family, instead she surveyed the scene with a mixture of distaste and love, allowed Luciano to kiss her lightly on the lips before smiling to herself.

The peace lasted for all of one minute as Nero and Chimera sent the china in the cabinet crashing to the floor in their scuffle. There was a cry from Grandmama Addams, and a groan from Lurch. Letting out a short sigh, she placed her cocktail down on the side, stood and with the help of Pugsley and Joel, she started to separate her sons or chase them down the corridors once more.


End file.
